Price for Love
by AnimeAngel
Summary: *Chapter One* It's Harry and co.'s 5th year at Hogwarts and as feelings of romance slowly emerge, so does trouble. Chap. 1 slightly short.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. So don't sue me, 'kay? 

AnimeAngel: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and it's a Harry/Hermione fic, I've been wanting to write one. Well, I hope you enjoy!

The Price for Love  
By AnimeAngel  
Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

----------

She sat by the fire in the common room, the light illuminating the room and the warmth washing over her, as she snuggled in her chair with her Arithmancy book in her arms. The Gryffindor common room was more quieter than usual, for since it was a weekend, most students were in Hogsmeade. In two more days, it would be Halloween. She sighed and leaned her head back against the chair, slowly closing her eyes. _I can't believe that in two years it will be my last year in Hogwarts. The last year I can see Ron and...Harry every day..._

"Tired, Hermione?"

She suddenly sat up in shock, for she hadn't noticed anyone was in the room with her. "H-Harry!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry...did I scare you?" he asked, putting on a worried look as he sat in the chair next to her. But Hermione noticed the tug at his lips and rolled her eyes as he slowly gave a small, but mischevious grin.

"If you did, you're not sorry, that was your intention all along, Mr. Potter. Where' Ron? I thought the two of you went down to the Quidditch field."

"Yeah, he's still out there, riding my Firebolt. Having the time of his life," Harry said, chuckling. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"The two of you, honestly...you should be spending free time doing something useful, like studying," Hermione said. "I do recall you being slightly nervous about Potions."

"With Potions, it's just Snape that's the problem," Harry said, leaning back in the chair. "And we _do _study...just not all the time."

"Yes you do, after I _force_ you to," Hermione added. Harry glared at slightly, and then broke back into a grin. 

"Well, you looked more like you were going to fall asleep here, not study." Hermione blushed at his comment and it didn't help that she unsucessfully tried to stifle her yawn.

"Why don't you just go to bed?" Harry asked. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I need to study, I'm barely a few pages ahead and..." She was interrupted by letting out a shriek as, to her shock, Harry scooped her into his arms and started carrying her to the girls' dormitories.

"Harry! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"It's time for bed, little Hermione. Don't struggle or you'll make things worse," he teased.

She frowned and said, "Hmph!" But deep inside, her heart was going a mile a minute, as she leaned her head against Harry. She closed her eyes and felt his body heat, warm like the fire in the common room, but seemed so much nicer to her. She heard his heart beat as well, and gave a sigh of contempt as she slipped into a dream.

When Harry got to the door of the dormitory, he looked down and saw Hermione already asleep. _No choice but to go in and put her in bed..._ he thought and prayed that when he entered, that it would be empty.

To his utter relief, no one was in the room currently. He placed Hermione on her bed (after looking at each one and finding out which was hers), and put the blanket over her.

She seemed so angelic and peaceful at that moment, the moonlight illuminating its light on her. Harry couldn't help but stare at her for a few minutes, in a state of awe. Then, he shook his head furiously, thinking, _This is Hermione! Hermione, one of your best friends! Snap out of it! But then...why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Good night, Hermione," Harry whispered and to his own shock afterwards, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "See you in the morning..." He left the room quickly, half hoping she was really sleeping and didn't know he kissed her, and half sad that she wouldn't know that he kissed her and that it symbolized his feelings for her.

_My feelings...what are my feelings? _Harry pondered as he sat back in the chair he previously occupied, and until Ron came into the room with his firebolt, sat in deep thoughts of confusion.

----------

"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully and she sat across from Harry in the Great Hall. Ron was sitting next to him. 

"Good morning," Ron greeted. Harry mumbled the same.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried. 

""Huh? Oh...i-it's nothing," he replied. Hermione looked confused. _He seemed alright last night...last night..._

Hermione blushed as she remembered how Harry had picked her up and blushed as she realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Umm...sorry about last night Harry," she said. _But then...how did I end up in my bed anyway?_ "Did you...?"

"Yeah, I put you into bed," Harry said, blushing. Ron looked at the two, confused and shook his head as he took another bite of his breakfast.

As the Owls flew in, delivering mail, Hermione was shocked when one dropped off a letter at her. _What could it be...Mum and Dad just wrote to me 3 days ago...I wonder who it's from..._

She opened the envelope and took out the letter, and skimmed through the letter.

"Who's it from, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It's from...Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Krum?" Harry asked, clearly remembering the boy who seemed to have fallen in love with Hermione. Whether it was returned, he was afraid to find out...

"Yeah. I haven't heard from him in a while!" she said.

"Whatever happened to you paying visits?" Ron teased. She turned red and glared at him.

"I didn't have time to," was her simple reply. But Ron wouldn't drop the subject.

"No time? You wrote letters to me and Harry all the time, you needed time for that."

"Yes, but for an actual _visit_..."

"So you didn't visit your boyfriend?" Ron asked, reaching for his cup of water. Hermione frowned at him and took at her wand.

"Wingardium leviosa!" She pointed at Ron's cup and made it leviate into the air. Then, before Ron had time to question her, she put it over Ron's head and turned it, the liquid splashing over Ron's head. Then, she finished the job by bringing it down so it was just a little above his head, and dropped it.

"Oww! Geez, what'd you do _that_ for, Hermione!?" Ron asked angrily.

"Your own fault for pushing me about matters involving Viktor and the relationship I have with him."

"Relationship, huh?" Ron asked, forgetting his anger for a moment to tease Hermione. "So now you have a-" His voice was muffled as Hermione stuffed a biscuit in his mouth.

Harry shook his head. _Just another day..._


End file.
